


Pokemon Reborn Six

by Cad48



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Reborn
Genre: All Six Survive the Opening AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cad48/pseuds/Cad48
Summary: Pokemon Reborn AU where all six protags survive the openingWill stick fairly close to canon towards the beginning, diverge more as we go on
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Train

**Author's Note:**

> Haha welcome to my dumb idea

“Stationmaster here. I’ve got your boarding passes.” The man surveyed the group of assembled trainers. “More for Reborn City, eh? They sure have been pushing that new league.”  
“Shut up and give us our boarding passes!” complained the first person in line, a young adult with white hair and sunglasses. “Unlike you,” he continued, “I don’t have all day.”  
“Sheesh, fine. State your name, gender, and age.”  
“Kuro Lengile. Male. 19.”  
“Ari Allaway. Female. 18.”  
“Lucia Anahera. Female. 18.”  
“Alice Winthrop. Female. 18.”  
“Decibel. Neither. 18.”  
The stationmaster blinked. “Excuse me, I need a last name.”  
“It’s just Decibel.” the white-haired individual mentions. “Got a problem with that?”  
“I guess not…”  
And Decibel was on their way.  
“Vero Espenson. Male. 17.”  
The station master did a double-take. “I’m going to go see family!” the black-haired kid complained. “Then I get to be a Trainer!”  
“Okay, kid. Hey, just between you, me, and the old, battered fence post, I hear Reborn City’s kind of a dump. Why anyone would wanna go there is beyond me.”  
“My uncle lives in the Lapis Ward!”  
“Ah. Family could be one reason. Another is a bunch of those ambitious Trainer-type folk. They’ve been headin’ out in droves. But off you go now. Train’s leaving any minute.”  
“Thanks, mister!” Vero headed out and got on the train. In his car, there were seven people counting himself. It would be a long journey through to Reborn City. He sat down and decided to watch a video on his phone.

Alice was sitting, reading a book. A white-haired woman was sitting across from her. “So, what’d your name be?” the woman asked. Alice jumped. “U-uh, Alice W-Winthrop, madam.” “  
“Alice? That’s a nice name. Sorry if I scared you. I’m Ame.”  
“Uh, nice to meet you, Ms. Ame…”  
“Please, just call me Ame. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you coming to Reborn?”  
“I’m- I’m visiting with family before heading onto Orre. My aunt lives in Agate City.”  
“Agate City? That’s quite a ways away. It’ll be hard enough to even get outside Reborn’s walls, with the only ways being the Railnet and Citrine Mountain.”  
“I-I know.”  
Something occurred to Ame. “Alice, do you have any Pokemon? Getting to Agate will be dangerous without them…”  
“N-no. I don’t.”  
“Do you want to get one from the Grand Hall to protect you? The easiest route to Agate would be to head out of the city via train and get off near Spinel Town and then head through Chrysolia Forest, Tanzan Mountain, and Route 1. There have been many quakes in Tanzan lately, and wild Tauros and Bouffalant pretty much control Route 1.”  
“I- it might be a good idea, but I don’t want to battle! I don’t want to end up with a headstrong Pokemon!”  
“There are more docile starters, you know.”  
“Really? From the starters in Unova, I wouldn’t expect that. I can’t say no to such a generous offer…”  
“Good. I’ll see you to the Grand Hall once we arrive. I’m the Reborn League manager, so I’d be seeing all of the challengers there. Now, I’ll be seeing you later!”  
“Bye!” Alice looked after, and then began freaking out. “ _Why did I accept that, why did I accept that, why did I say yes- she’d be upset otherwise. Maybe I can sneak away... No, then she’d be upset. Oh Arceus, what do I do?_ ”

Ame went down and sat across from a blond-haired girl. “Hello! My name’s Ame. What’s your name?”  
“Ari.”  
“I just have a few questions for you, Ari, if that’s okay?”  
“Meh.” Ari waved a hand. “Go on.”  
“Okay. First, why are you coming to Reborn?”  
“Taking care of my uncle. He lives up in Calcenon City.”  
“Calcenon’s a dangerous journey.”  
“Yeah, I know. I was thinking about asking for a Pokemon, but I didn’t wanna be pushy.”  
“As the Reborn League Manager, I can get you a Pokemon, if you’ll come with me after we disembark!”  
“That’d be cool. Now, any other questions?”  
“Not particularly. Thank you for your time, Ari.”  
“Meh.”  
Ame left, to talk to another inhabitant of the train.

Across the aisle from Ari sat Lucia, who looked up from her laptop at Ame’s arrival. “Hey.” she greeted.  
“Hello! I hope you don’t mind if I ask you some questions? My name’s Ame, by the way.”  
“Mine’s Lucia. And no, I don’t mind.”  
“Great!” Ame sat down. “So, first question. Why are you coming to Reborn?”  
“I have two cousins up in Ametrine. They seem to have broken off all contact with us, so I was coming to find them and challenge the Reborn League after. I don’t yet have a Pokemon, though, so I was gonna register, look for them, and then actually do the challenge.”  
“That sounds like a plan! I’m the Reborn League manager, so I was going to ask you if you were challenging the League. Follow me after we disembark to come register, if you’d like.”  
“That sounds great!”  
Ame left to go talk to the remaining three. 

Decibel was staring out the window. Ame sat down across from them. “Hello!”  
“What do you want…” Decibel sighed and turned to face her.  
“I just have a few questions.”  
“Ugh. Why?”  
“I’m Ame, the Reborn League Manager.”  
“Oh. Go right ahead, then. The name’s Decibel, don’t forget it. You won’t be able to, once I’m the next Champion.”  
“Ah. I was about to ask why you came to Reborn-”  
“I came to prove I’m better than my weak aunt and the rest of the Reborn League.”  
“Your… aunt? Is she a part of the Reborn League?”  
“Yep. My aunt Serra only recently became the Ice Leader, and I can’t wait to cut right through those mirrors to show her that she shouldn’t have brushed me off.”  
“O...kay then.” Ame mentally debated calling Serra before Decibel got to her, but decided against it for the time being. “I presume you’ll be registering? When we leave the train, follow me to the Grand Hall. There I can give you a starter and register you.”  
“Thanks.” Ame went to talk to the next person. Decibel went to continue staring out the window.

Ame sat down across from a white-haired boy with sunglasses. “Hello!”  
“Tch. Leave me alone.”  
“I’m the Reborn League Manager, and I have a few questions.”  
The kid lifted up his sunglasses, and took a closer look. “Wait a second… you’re… Ame?”  
“Indeed I am, thank you.”  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t recognize you at first!”  
“It’s fine. Why are you coming to Reborn?”  
“To challenge the league.”  
“Perfect! Follow me when we disembark to get registered at the-”  
“Grand Hall, yes, I know. I used to live in Reborn. Now would you leave me alone, please?”  
“Okay. Thank you very much! I’ll see you when we get into the city!”  
Ame left, to talk to the last person.

Decibel, staring out the window at the rocky reaches of the northwest Tourmaline Desert, saw a few wild Pokemon. Sandslash, Marowak, Krookodile, Excadrill, Absol, Dugtrio, Skarmory…  
Wait, hold on.  
Absol?  
Come to think of it, the Absol was staring at the train…  
Absol weren’t usually found in the desert, unless…  
Oh Arceus, this could be bad.

Ame sat down across from Vero. “All right, hello there! Your turn now, sorry for the wait.”  
“Hello! I’m Vero! Who might you be?”  
“My name’s Ame. I’m the manager of the Reborn League.”  
“The League? I was gonna sign up for it after visiting with my uncle in Jasper!”  
“Jasper Ward, huh? I’ve heard stories that whatever’s happening there right now… It isn’t good.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Nothing. Thank you for signing up for the League! We’re finally getting things off the ground again.”  
“Really?”  
“Truth is, after the incident a few years ago, the whole region was almost completely abandoned by the Pokemon.”  
“Really? Won’t that make it hard-”  
“Uh, but! Don’t let that worry you! It might not be an ideal place, but our Gym Leaders are like nothing you’ve ever seen before, and I think you’ll find Reborn to be a region like no other too!”  
“Wow! This sounds fun! I can’t wait!” Vero began to daydream. “Is this greeting on the train… normal?”  
“I’m coming back from some business out of town, so I figured I might as well introduce myself early and get a head start on everyone’s registration.”  
“Cool!”

Decibel went across the aisle, to Alice. “We have a problem. Get up. Be ready for anything if you want to live.”  
“W-What? What’s- what’s happening?”  
“Absol. Spread the word.”  
“Ab-absol?”  
“I saw it in the desert. They herald disasters. I wouldn’t expect someone like you to know that, though.”  
Alice ran to the window and started trying to get it open.  
“Pathetic.” Decibel said, going onwards to the other passengers.

“We’re almost to Grandview Station, so after we disembark just follow me to the Grand Hall.”  
“Why?” Vero asked. He was excited to start his adventure in Reborn! After going and finding his uncle, of course.  
“There I’ll give you a starter Pokemon to really kick off your adventure in Reborn! You can even show it to your uncle!”  
“Cool!”

Next up, Ari and Lucia. Decibel stood between them. “You girls! We have a big problem!”  
Lucia looked up. “What?”  
Ari continued staring. “What’s the big issue-”  
“Absol. Outside. Staring at us.”  
Lucia lept to her feet. “That is a big issue. What do I do?”  
“Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I’ll alert the others.”  
“And as for you?” Lucia looked at Ari. “Don’t you care?”  
Ari looked at her. “Nope. How do you know it wasn’t just a coincidence? How do you know they aren’t trying to trick us?”  
Lucia was annoyed at this. “Better safe than sorry, but this is the center of the car. I’ll be waiting here to keep an eye out.”

Ame was continuing. “So, Vero, does that sound good?”  
“Yep!”  
“Good. So, you’ll-”  
Ame cut herself off. Kuro, Decibel (now nearby), Lucia, and herself all stood stock-still, staring at the mysterious ghost behind Vero.  
“What’re you staring at?” Vero wondered.  
“Dude, behind you. It’s-” Kuro was cut off by Ame.  
“Something’s not right…”

Alice got the window open. 

“Shouldn’t we be decelerating already?” Ame asked.  
“What?” Vero was confused. “You-”  
“Oh no- move!” Ame yelled, grabbing Vero and throwing him and herself out the window.

Alice dived through her open window.

Lucia tackled Ari out the window.

Kuro dived through a window, and Decibel dived out of the shattered window right as the train went up in flames.


	2. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need ideas for a better title help

Alice, Lucia, Ame, and Decibel picked themselves up off the ground. “Ugh… w-what happened?” Alice asked.  
Ame stood over Vero, Kuro, and Ari, worried that they went through glass. They were bruised and still unconscious. “Hey!”  
Lucia came over to help. “Hey, are you awake?” She felt for a pulse. “Thank goodness, they’re alive.”  
“Ugh…” Kuro picked himself up. “What the hell happened? I feel- ugh- like I was hit by a fucking train.”  
Decibel stared, condescendingly. “Of course you were. You dived out of that window, remember?”  
Kuro looked annoyed. “Just mind your own- ow- business.”  
Lucia looked worried at this. “Just stay still for now, okay?”  
Ari woke up. “Ow. That hurt.”  
Lucia looked sympathetically at her. “Sorry for shoving you through that window.”  
“Meh. It saved my life. Rather be like this then like that.” Ari gestured at the burning wreckage.  
Vero was the last to awake. “Ugh… what happened?”  
Ame piped up. “That train exploded right as we pulled into the station.”  
Alice looked shellshocked. Well, more than everybody else. “I’m- what- oh no-”  
Ame placed a hand on the blond girl’s shoulder. “At least we’re alive. I’m glad we were able to get out, but everybody else-”  
Decibel interrupted. “There’s no reason to think about that now. Which way to the Grand Hall-”  
Lucia was outraged. “You’re more interested in-”  
Kuro cut them off. “No fighting now.”  
Ame looked incredibly worried, staring at the wreckage of the train station and the brown waters of Azurine Lake. “Who would even-”  
“Hihi!” A voice came from the direction of the rest of the city.  
Ame sighed. “...Julia.”  
A woman dressed entirely in yellow with emerald-green hair styled into a ponytail, cheerleader’s pom-poms at her side, strided up.  
Ame stared at her for a while. “Julia, what did you do?”  
Julia looked overly shocked at getting this accusation. “Whaaaaat? I didn’t do anything! I was at the Gym-Gym and then suddenly BOOOOOM, so I came running! Cuz, you know, if things are exploding, I gotta be there to see it. It’s so cool!!!”  
Ame looked unimpressed. “Uh huh.”  
The assembled trainers all stared at Julia. She noticed them, and waved. “Hello! I didn’t see you there! Who might you be?” Julia saw Kuro, Vero, and Ari’s condition. “Oh no! What happened?”  
Ame looked at her, clearly exasperated. “We were on the train. All seven of us.”  
Julia clearly wasn’t expecting this response. “Oh…”  
Ame continued. “Based on the timing, this must have been a deliberate attack. Somebody rigged the train to destroy Grandview Station.”  
Vero piped up. “By the looks of it, they did a pretty good job…”  
Ame surveyed the wreckage again “Well, you’re not wrong...”  
Decibel cut in. “This isn’t the time to be admiring their work. There are more important things to handle, like going to-”  
Ame stared at Decibel. “Whoever was behind it could still be monitoring from nearby… I’ll have the perimeter locked down. There’s a chance we can capture the perpetrator before they get away. Sorry guys, but I have to go. Catch up with me later.”  
Decibel sputtered. “But- my- the-”  
Kuro stared at him. “Are you for real?”  
Ame looked at the six of them, especially Decibel. “Until then… Mm, there should be another Trainer who can meet you to show you around.”  
“Oh thank Arceus.” Decibel was relieved.  
“Find her in front of the Grand Hall.”  
Ari looked unimpressed. “And where is that?”  
Kuro looked out at the Peridot Ward. “If I remember correctly, it should be just down this road, and fairly obvious.”  
“Correct. Uh, don’t worry about all of this. I’ll handle it.”  
Ame left, to go solve the mystery.  
Julia surveyed the six of them. “So who would you be?”  
“Vero.”  
“Kuro.”  
“Decibel. What’s it to you?”  
“Ari.”  
“Lucia. And this is Alice.”  
Alice was still too shellshocked to speak coherently.  
“So those are your names?” Julia surveyed the group. “I’m Julia, captain of cheer and pep, and all things bubbly and bright! Hey, do you wanna walk together?”  
“Absolutely-” Decibel was cut off. “Sure!” Lucia stared a pointed stare at Decibel. “As much as I don’t want to leave this, and as much as I want to rip the perpetrator limb from limb, there’s nothing more I can do.” The other assembled Trainers stared at her.  
“...Aaanyway, let’s get moving.” The seven started walking along the lakeside road, going slowly as to let Kuro, Ari, and Vero catch up. Something occurred to Julia. “Oh, pop quiz! Are any of you gonna take on the Reborn League?”  
“Yep.” Kuro looked somewhat proud at this.  
“After I meet up with my uncle in Beryl,” Vero said.  
“Yes, and I plan to demolish it.” Decibel looked smug.  
“Geez, mister downer. Lighten up a bit.” Julia was slightly cross. “Whatever! I’ll be seeing all of you very soon, because I’m also Reborn’s Electric-type Gym Leader!”  
Five of the six Trainers stared. A woman like that, Gym Leader? Impossible.  
Kuro, on the other hand, already knew this. “And you’re usually a Trainers’ first challenge, right?”  
“Ding-ding-ding! I’ll be looking forward to your challenges, but I have to go back to the Gym now. Bye!” Julia turned left, towards a large yellow building, and the six remaining Trainers continued towards the Grand Hall.

The six Trainers ascended the steps of the Grand Hall to find a black-haired girl dressed in a black and white gi, with a yin-yang emblazoned on the sides. Vero, Kuro, and Ari were all feeling better by this point. The girl saw them, and waved. “Hey, are you the ones from the train?” She looked at a piece of paper. “Alice, Ari, Decibel, Kuro, Lucia, Vero?”  
“That’d be us,” Vero said.  
“Great! I’m Victoria. It’s a pleasure to meet you, but is everything okay? I heard something happened at the station...”  
“It fucking exploded. We were there.” Kuro was sizing up Victoria.  
“Really?” Victoria gasped. “That’s horrible! You’re here, so you must be okay, right…?”  
“A little banged up, but we’re okay,” Ari said.  
“That’s good. Ame asked that I bring you in for registration.”  
“Ugh, how long will it take?” Decibel was clearly eager to get a Pokémon.  
“Don’t worry, it shouldn’t take long. Let’s go inside.”  
“Right!” Lucia was the first in behind Victoria, soon to be followed by the other five.  
They walked through the light-blue tiled Grand Hall, passing built-in facilities like a Pokémon Center and PokéMart, heading straight for the back. Ame was already standing behind the desk.  
“You’re here already. Good. We caught a suspect almost immediately. He’s downstairs being interrogated right now.”  
“That’s good!” Victoria looked relieved.  
“I’ll call your names, and you can come up, get a starter, and get registered, okay?”  
“First, Ame?” Victoria interjected. “Kiki said it might be good for my training if I started over completely. So she asked if I could get a new starter, too.”  
“Got it. Normally we reserve them strictly for newcomers, but I suppose we can make an exception on Kiki’s request.”  
“Oh, thank you!”  
“However, we’ll go in alphabetical order by last name.”  
“That’s fine!”  
First up was Ari. The other six waited on the provided couches. Ari returned, clutching a Poké Ball. Up next was Lucia, and then Decibel. Both came back. Decibel was going to leave, but they decided to wait and get a battle. Vero was next, followed by Kuro, and then Victoria. While Victoria was choosing her starter, a boy with ridiculous purple hair decked out in fishnets and flashy outfits walked up and sat next to Kuro. “Heyyy, you’re cute.”  
“Whuh?” Kuro was taken aback. “I-”  
“What?” The boy giggled. “Haha, no, I didn’t say anything!”  
“Uhh…”  
“Hey, was Ame just here?”  
“Yeah, she was, but she’s with another Trainer right now.”  
“Ohhhh. ‘Kay~”  
“Are you-”  
“My name’s Cain, how ‘bout yours?”  
“Kuro… Pretty name. I was just coming here to resi- well, start over.”  
“Resign from wha-” Cain cut him off. “Ohh, looks like Ame’s here.”  
Ame and Victoria were, indeed, coming back from the back room. “Oh, hi Cain!” Ame greeted. “What might you be here for?” Cain took her aside and whispered something to her. “Okay, then. That’s doable. Come with me.” Cain’s process took a lot less time, leaving Alice as last. She was panicking. “ _Oh no, now it’s time…_ ”  
“Alice, you okay?” Ame looked concerned.  
“Uh, yes, definitely.”  
“Good. Most of the process is done already, I just need you to sign here to be registered as a Trainer, and then come pick a starter.”  
“O-okay.” Alice signed her name on the blank.  
“Great!” Ame was delighted. “Here’s a Pokédex, Pokégear, and some Poké Balls! Now, if you’ll just come with me…”  
A little bit later, Ame and Alice came back out, Alice nervously clutching a Poké Ball. Victoria, looking at the other seven Trainers, came up with an idea. “What if… we all battled in random pairs to kick off our journeys?”  
“Haha, sure~” Cain was immediately on board.  
“Of course. You’ve made a grave mistake.” Decibel looked incredibly smug.  
The others, Alice barely, agreed to the battles, and Ame randomized it.  
The Round 1 Matches were as follows:  
Ari vs Cain  
Lucia vs Decibel  
Vero vs Kuro  
Alice vs Victoria.  
  
Victoria, refereeing the matches she was not a part of, stepped forward onto the battlefield outside the Grand Hall. “Match 1. Ari versus Cain! Begin!” The two combatants threw their Poké Balls, and the match was on!


	3. Battles

“Nidoran, let’s go!”  
“Fennekin, battle time.”  
The two Pokemon were released onto the field and faced each other.  
Cain looked determined, while Ari looked strangely at ease.  
“Fennekin, do whatever you need to.” Ari sat down. He was focusing on the battle but was not issuing any commands. Cain was taken aback.  
“Haha, you know you’re not gonna win any battles like that, right?”  
“Meh.”  
“Uh, Nidoran! Scratch!” The purple… rabbit? rapidly ran up to Fennekin, who launched an Ember at Nidoran, who took the brunt of the hit. Fennekin kept away from Nidoran, firing off Embers and not letting it get close.  
“Nidoran, use Leer!” The Leer caught Fennekin off-guard, letting Nidoran get up close and Scratch it.  
Fennekin, however, Scratched right back and used the opportunity to get far away again. One more Ember and the battle was over.  
“And the winner is… Ari and Fennekin!”  
Cain looked simultaneously impressed and disappointed. “Wow. Return, Nidoran. That was…”  
Ari stood up and gazed smugly at him. “Never underestimate the instincts of a Pokemon.” She went inside to heal her Pokemon, followed by Cain, and the two

“Match 2. Lucia versus Decibel.” Victoria was once again standing on the battlefield. “Begin!”  
Decibel smirked. “Prepare to lose. Piplup, it’s time.”  
Lucia saw this and just smirked. “Really? I think it’s time you become a bit more humble, idiot. Treecko, let’s teach this jerk some manners.”  
“What are you on about?” Decibel laughed as Treecko and Piplup prepared to fight. “At this power level, our Pokemon don’t know any elemental attacks-”  
Lucia’s smirk contorted into a cathartic grin. “Treecko, Absorb!”  
Decibel took a step back. “Agh! Piplup, dodge!” It was too late. A yellow orb came out of Treecko and hit Piplup, causing more yellow orbs of energy to come out of Piplup and fly towards Treecko.  
“Piplup. Use Pound.” Decibel was seething, but Piplup managed to land the hit on Treecko.  
Lucia saw this. “Treecko, Absorb!!” Her Treecko, concerned at Lucia’s suddenly going kinda crazy, used the attack anyway, hitting Piplup and regaining the damage. “Again!” Lucia howled, but this one missed, letting Piplup land another Pound. “Finish it!” Treecko used another Absorb, finishing off Piplup.  
“And the winner is… Lucia!”  
Decibel, in shock, recalled his Piplup. “W-Whatever, that was just type advantage. We both had new Pokemon, and-”  
Lucia smirked at him. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, wanna go cry about it?”  
Decibel stepped back in shock. Victoria looked at Lucia. “Lucia, are you-”  
Lucia instantly seemed to return to normal. “Oh yeah, I’m fine.” She and Decibel left to heal their Pokemon and spectate the remaining matches.

“Match 3. Vero versus Kuro.” Take a wild guess as to what Victoria was doing. “Begin!”  
Vero and Kuro called out their Pokemon simultaneously. “Charmander!” “Totodile!”  
Vero took a step back. “Charmander, use Scratch!”  
Kuro saw this. “Counter with Scratch!”  
The two Scratches clinked off each other.  
“I know you can do it, Charmander! Use Scratch!”  
“Totodile, follow up with a Scratch!”  
This went on for a while.  
“And the winner is Kuro and Totodile!”  
Kuro smirked. “Hey, kid, learn to actually use strategy.”  
Vero was distraught. “I lost my very first battle? What will I do? Kuro’s just- his strategy was so-”  
Both of them went inside to heal their starters.

“So, looks like I’ll be refereeing this one~” Cain said. Victoria, for once, was not standing in the center of the battlefield, but on one end. “Match 4! Victoria versus Alice! Begin~”  
“Litten!”  
Alice didn’t say anything, wordlessly releasing Chikorita.  
“Litten, use Ember!”  
Chikorita took the brunt of the attack and cried out in pain. Alice froze up and went into a fetal position.  
“Litten, use Ember again…” Victoria trailed off. “Alice, are you okay?”  
Alice didn’t respond, only rocking back and forth and muttering.  
“Cain?” Victoria looked at him.  
“Yeah. Because Alice is not in a state to battle, the match goes to Victoria!”  
“Alice, sweetie, are you okay-” Victoria watched as Alice wordlessly recalled Chikorita and ran inside, crying.

As she waited for her Pokemon to be healed, Alice wept. “I’m sorry, Chikorita… You got badly hurt because of me… Please don’t hate me forever…”  
“Hey, you okay?” Lucia came inside right as Alice took Chikorita back.   
“Leave me alone! I’m just- I’m just a monster!” And Alice was off into Reborn City. The remaining seven all said their farewells and headed off on their journeys.

As Vero, the last one to leave, was heading out of the Grand Hall, muttering to himself about how he shouldn’t have lost to Kuro, a man dressed in red and white called out to him. “Hey, kid.”  
“Y-Yeah?”  
“Looking for more Pokemon?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well then, I’ve got a deal for you. How would you like to be the proud new owner of one fantastic beast?”  
“Huh?”  
The man smiled. “This Pokemon is so powerful, so utterly badass, that it’s been heralded among dragons for centuries!”  
“Woah, really?” At every word, Vero got more excited.  
“Yes, really. For you, I’ll even make a special discount, bringing the price down to only 500 yen! What do you say?”  
“Yes!” Vero immediately took out the money.  
“Aha! Thank you! Thank you!”  
Another man standing nearby came up. “Heh. Badass, you say? Not a bad deal. I think I’ll-”  
The man swiped the Poke Ball right out of Vero’s hand- “just help myself.”  
“Hey!” Vero protested. “That’s mine! I bought it!”  
“Well, kid,” the scruffy man leered. “I stole it, so it’s mine now. See ya, nerds!”  
The man ran off.  
“Wha- but-”  
“...Well, I got my money.” The salesman looked concerned. “It’s your problem now.”  
As he turned to leave, he paused. “But, if you really wanted to get that ultra-rare Pokemon, you could try and find that guy.”  
“Wait, really? That’d take ages!”  
“Thugs like him normally hang out near the end of the tracks in the Peridot Ward. Good luck!” And the salesman was off.  
Vero suddenly became more determined. “That’s on the way to the Beryl Ward, too! Perfect. Time to get my Pokemon!” Vero ran off, towards the end of the tracks.


	4. Peridot

Lucia was on the Opal Bridge. After battling a few weak trainers insistent on her proving herself, she reached the entrance to the Obsidia Ward, only to find it barricaded by police. “Excuse me. What’s going on?”   
The police looked at her. “Oh, I’m sorry, miss. Currently we have a very volatile situation beyond here. Civilian entry is prohibited. We are currently working to resolve the issue.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Lucia smiled at the police officer. “Thanks for letting me know!”  
“No problem! The safety of Reborn’s civilians is our top priority!”  
Lucia left, to try to access the North Obsidia Ward, only to run into Alice. “Alice!”  
“Aah! Oh, L-Lucia, y-you scared me.”  
“Alice, what are you doing?”  
“Trying to guess what’s happening in North Obsidia.”  
“North Obsidia? Probably the same situation as Central Obsidia.”  
“What’s going on in Obsidia?”  
“I… don’t know.” Lucia sighed. “Well, no use waiting here. Do you want to go get some food and try to get out of the city via Beryl?”  
“U-uh, sure!”   
As the two turned to leave, however, they saw a trio of street rats surrounding… something.  
“Alice, wait. Whatever’s going on over there… We need to do something.”  
“Uh, okay…”  
Frankly, Alice was terrified, but she didn’t want to say no.  
The two of them came over, and the youngest of the bunch broke off to talk to them. “Hey! Mind your own business, you brats!”  
“What are you doing?” inquired Lucia.  
“Nunya.”  
They overheard the discussion of the two remaining thugs. “Hey, little Pokemon, you like to swim, right?”  
“Z-zig…”  
“Heh, if you don’t do exactly as we say, we’ll throw you right over-”  
Lucia had heard enough. She grabbed one thug. “H-Hey, back off, punk! This was our find!”  
A mangy-looking Zigzagoon was sitting there, battered and hungry, terrified.  
“No.” Lucia was enraged. “Give it to me.”  
“Oh, you wanna do something about it? Fine, then. Fomantis!” The yellow-haired thug called out his Pokemon.  
“Trubbish!”  
“Mudbray!” The other two thugs released theirs as well. Lucia took a step back. “Alice, help me. Now. Treecko, come out.” Lucia released her starter, who took in the situation.  
“U-uh…”  
“Do it.”  
“C-Chikorita…” Alice tentatively released Chikorita.  
“Treecko, Absorb! Show no mercy!” Treecko launched forwards, straight at Mudbray. “Ack! Mudbray, Mud-Slap!” The mud flew straight at Treecko, who kept going, landed on Mudbray’s back, and used Absorb point-blank. Mudbray began to thrash wildly.   
“Fomantis, Fury Cutter!” The flower leaped up and, cloaking a claw in energy, hit Treecko with the super-effective Bug move. “Keep going!”  
“Alice, help me!”  
“U-uh, Chikorita, Growl!” Chikorita’s Growl was lost in the din.  
“Trubbish, Poison Gas!” The Trubbish launched poisonous fumes in all directions, poisoning Chikorita, Treecko, Fomantis, and Mudbray.  
“You idiot! Aim better next time!” Fomantis’s trainer yelled.   
Treecko finished draining Mudbray, turning to face its next opponent, Fomantis. Fomantis had landed a hit on Treecko before, but Treecko had drained energy from Mudbray to recover.  
“Trubbish, Pound!” Trubbish hit Treecko.   
“Agh! Treecko, Quick Attack!” Treecko dodged out from between the two, and struck Trubbish. “Alice, help!”  
“Growl, Chikorita!”  
Lucia sighed. “Just- take care of Trubbish, Treecko!”  
“Fomantis! Fury Cutter it when it comes around!”   
Treecko landed a Quick Attack on Trubbish, before being hit by Fomantis’s Fury Cutter. One more Quick Attack and Trubbish was down. “Fomantis! Fury Cutter!” Fomantis landed one final Fury Cutter. Fury Cutter, growing more powerful over time, hit Treecko, knocking it out. “Return, Treecko! Alice, it’s up to you! One Fury Cutter and Chikorita is finished!”  
Both Chikorita and Fomantis were looking quite fatigued from Trubbish’s poison.   
“Fomantis, Fury Cutter!”  
“Aah! Chikorita, get out of there! Run!” Chikorita began running, away from Fomantis’s Bug energy. Eventually, the Bug energy weakened from not landing any hits. “Just… keep going!”   
“No you don’t!” Mudbray’s trainer stepped in Chikorita’s way, allowing Fomantis to catch up. “Fomantis, Fury Cutter!” Fomantis’s Fury Cutter landed.  
“Chikorita!” Alice gasped. Chikorita skidded back, and lept in herself, Tackling Fomantis.   
“Do it again, Fomantis.” Fomantis reared in to get the finishing blow-  
When it keeled over from poison.  
“Hmph. Fine, punks.”   
“Chikorita, r-return.” Alice commanded, nervous.  
“That was a cheap win. You only won because Randy poisoned us.”  
“O-oh. I’m sor-” Lucia cut Alice off.   
“Go away. Never do anything like this again. If you do, I’ll hunt you down and make you pay.”  
“O-Oh,” Randy and the others were visibly terrified.   
Mudbray’s trainer looked strangely at Lucia. “Okay, crazy lady. Let’s get outta here!” The three thugs ran away, across Opal Bridge.  
Lucia glared at Alice. “What the hell was that?”  
“W-What?”  
“I asked you to help. Twice. You didn’t even command your Chikorita to attack. You very nearly lost us that battle.”  
“O-oh.”  
“Bye. I’ll see you later, hopefully never.”  
“O-oh.”  
Lucia strode off, presumably to go heal Treecko.  
Alice broke down crying. “I- she- I tried-” she blubbered. She sat down on the bridge and bawled. Just then, a furry presence made itself known in her lap.   
“Zigzag!”  
“Aah! Zigzagoon?”  
“Zig!” It seemed very happy.   
Alice sat there, terrified. She didn’t want to push it off, but she didn’t want this thing on her lap!  
“Zigzagoon!” It jumped up and licked her face.  
“Aah!” Despite how gross it was, Alice found herself laughing. After a bit, she calmed down.  
“Zigzagoon? Thanks for that.”  
“Zig!”  
“I should probably go…”  
“Zig…”  
Alice stood up. “Bye…”  
She started to walk away, only to notice Zigzagoon following her.  
“Oh… do you want to come with me?”  
Zigzagoon jumped up and down excitedly. “Zig! Zag!”  
“I’m a horrible battler, a horrible person, a horrible trainer, a horrible friend… I’m even more garbage than that Trubbish. Why would you want to come with me?”  
“Zigzagoon!” Zigzagoon looked up at the timid girl. It was mangy, hungry, tired…  
“Oh, I get it. You need somebody to fix you up. I can try.”  
“Zigzagoon!” Alice took out an empty Poke Ball, which Zigzagoon lept up and pressed. The raccoon went inside, and the ball shook three times before dinging. Alice, with her new capture, headed for the Grand Hall to heal her Pokemon and clean up Zigzagoon.

Decibel was in the upper Peridot Ward. They had made their way there, battling a few trainers. Just recently, some hippie lady had handed Decibel some incense. “What am I supposed to do with this?” They wondered, walking near the Lapis Ward. Just then, they noticed on top of the wall between the wards there was a green Pokemon. A Budew, by the looks of it. Decibel got an idea, holding up the incense, allowing the smell to waft out. “Perfect.” they smirked. The Budew turned to look, and jumped down… only to be hit in the face by Piplup.”Dew…”  
“Poke Ball, go!” The Budew, taken advantage of, was absorbed into the Poke Ball… that shook once. Twice. Thrice. It dinged, and Decibel picked it up. The white-haired trainer examined it. “Perfect. Time to go train.” They walked off towards the Railnet, putting the incense back in their bag.

Kuro was in the North Peridot Ward, outside of a house. He glanced in. “So this isn’t the one.” Just then, Kuro heard voices. He hid, and listened.  
“Alright. Let’s liberate the Pokemon and escape quickly.” a male voice said.  
“Understood.” a female voice replied.  
“If this woman figures out we’re targeting her, she’s sure to flee Reborn. That’s one more person out.”  
“Got it.”  
“Move out!”  
Near Kuro’s hiding place, a man and woman dressed in dark gray walked out. “Huh.” Kuro muttered. “Whatever’s going on, I can’t let that woman, whoever she is, get targeted by those two.” Kuro silently trailed the two.

Vero, searching for the thief, saw a figure cowering in an alley. “Hello?” he asked, nervously. It was a woman with her Igglybuff. “Go away!” she cried. “Muggers took one of my Pokemon! Don’t take the other!”   
Vero walked closer. “Ma’am, I’m not here to hurt you. I’ll even escort you back home, if you’d like.”  
“Oh, you’d do that for me? Thanks ever so much! What’s your name, young man?”  
“Vero.”  
“Vero? Why does that name sound familiar… either way, you can call me Ms. Linda.”  
“Got it! Let’s head off now!”

Vero, Ms. Linda, and Igglybuff were heading south in Peridot when two people, a man and a woman, dressed in strange grey outfits stormed up to them. “Help!” Ms. Linda cried, hiding behind Vero.  
“Ugh, a trainer?” the man said. “He’s not going to help you alone, miss. That Pokemon belongs to Team Meteor now.”  
“Iggly…”  
Vero glared at them. “Who do you think you are?”  
“We just said.” the woman responded brusquely.  
Vero held Charmander’s Poke Ball threateningly.   
The man just laughed. “You think your one Pokemon can take both of ours?”  
“No, but two can.” a voice came. Kuro strode up. “‘Sup, Vero.”  
“Kuro!”  
“Battle now, talk later.”  
The Team Meteor grunts stared at them. “Right, then.”  
In unison, they proceeded to recite their motto.  
“This is an attack.”  
“So brace for impact.”  
“To eliminate this infestation!”  
“To restore the art of-”  
“Yeah, yeah, I don’t give a fuck.” Kuro cut in. “Totodile.”   
“Charmander!” Vero commanded. The two Pokemon stood side by side.  
“Why you- Cubone!” called out the woman.  
“Duskull!”   
The four Pokemon faced each other.  
“Totodile, Water Gun!” A stream of water flew out and hit Cubone for super-effective damage. “Keep at it!”  
“Oh no you don’t!” the man shouted. “Duskull, use Astonish!”  
Duskull hit Totodile, causing it to flinch and not spray any more water. “Charmander, Ember!” The ball of flame flew out of Charmander’s mouth and hit Duskull, burning it.  
“Cubone, Bone Club!” Cubone dashed forwards and whacked Charmander with its bone.   
“Totodile, Rage!” Totodile promptly went into a rage, hitting Cubone.  
“Duskull, Astonish!” Duskull hit Totodile, but it wasn’t enough.   
“Totodile! Water Gun! The Water Gun hit right as Cubone landed another Bone CLub, knocking out Cubone and leaving Charmander weak.   
“Charmander, use Ember!” The Ember hit Duskull, even as Totodile whirled around to spray water at it.   
“ Use Night Shade, Duskull!” Ghostly energy formed around Charmander, striking it and knocking it out.   
“Return, Charmander…”  
“Totodile, finish this!” One more Water Gun hit Duskull, knocking it out.  
The man recalled his Duskull. “If we continue, we jeopardize our main objective… Retreat.”  
Both ran away, Kuro in hot pursuit. He lost sight of them quickly, however, and returned to the other two.   
“Ugh. They got away.”  
Vero looked dejected, but brightened up. “At least Ms. Linda didn’t lose Igglybuff!”  
Upon hearing its name, Igglybuff perked up. “Glybuff!”  
Ms. Linda approached the two trainers. “Thank you for saving my precious Pokemon! My home is right around here, but… what if they come back?”  
Vero looked concerned. “Oh, yeah, they could always come back with backup.”  
Ms. Linda was horrified. “I couldn’t bear for my precious baby to fall into the hands of thugs like them!”  
Vero was upset. “So, what can we do…?”  
Ms. Linda has an idea. “I know! Vero! Please take my baby with you! Keep her safe until that organization is gone! Will you?”  
Vero was taken aback. “Oh, yeah, sure!”  
“Oh, thank you!” Ms. Linda handed Vero a Heal Ball. “This is Igglybuff’s Poke Ball. She’s not a great battler, so please keep her safe!”   
Vero took the Poke Ball, recalling Igglybuff. Ms. Linda headed inside.   
Kuro turned to Vero. “What the fuck was that?”  
Vero stepped back. “W-What?”  
“You rushed headfirst into combat against an unknown pair of foes with one Pokemon. If I hadn’t been around…”  
“Oh.”  
“Learn to know when it’s a losing scenario. If you don’t, you’ll get yourself killed.” With these parting words, Kuro sauntered away.  
“What does he know…” muttered Vero. “Even if it's a losing battle, you should always do the right thing.” Something occurred to him. “Hold on. What about that thief? I got sidetracked!” He left, new team member in tow, to look for the thief.

Ari was in the northwestern Peridot Ward. He was trying to get out of the city via Citrine Mountain in the Beryl Ward, but the Jasper Ward (the only way to Beryl) was apparently off limits. “What happened up there…?” He was idly checking the news stories, looking for information on Jasper and Beryl (something plant-related, it didn’t really matter) when he bumped into someone outside a factory.   
“Ow! Hey, watch where you’re going, asshole!” The boy, about Ari’s age, had green hair, glasses, a Deep Sea Tooth necklace, and an annoyed expression on his face.  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it! I expect you to grovel at my feet!”  
Ari took a step back. “Why would I do that?”  
“Oh, I get it. You don’t know who you’re messing with.”  
“No, I don’t, actually.”  
Ari’s nonchalance at the whole scenario seemed to enrage the boy further.   
“The name’s Fern. I’m the cool cat, and the top dog. Got it?”  
“I-”  
“Cuz I don’t think you do. Get ready for a lesson in class! Budew, you’re up!” The small green bud appeared, ready for battle.  
“Fennekin, battle time.” Ari released his Fennekin. “Battle like always.”  
Fennekin immediately shot an Ember, striking Budew before it could react.   
“Water Sport!” commanded Fern, and Budew sprayed water in all directions, soaking everything nearby with water. Fennekin’s Ember did so much damage, however, that Flame Charge, even with the Water Sport, finished off the plant.   
“Budew, return! Sandile, finish this!” The small crocodile appeared, only to be struck with an Ember almost immediately.   
“Sandile, use Sand Tomb!” The whirlwind of sand struck Fennekin, containing it within. Fennekin could do nothing more than fire Embers out at Sandile, most of which missed, as the whirlwind trapped it and hurt it. “Hah, looks like you’re finished. Assuming that’s your only Pokemon, which it most likely is, this battle is over.”  
Ari simply shrugged. “Meh, you win some, you lose some-” A bright white light was shining from within the Sand Tomb, as it faded away, revealing not a badly injured Fennekin, but a healthy Braixen, who immediately launched forwards in a Flame Charge, striking Sandile.  
“Oh, hey, nice evolution.” Ari praised. “Now, don’t go and lose this.”  
“Ugh, beginner’s luck.” complained Fern. “Sandile, Bite!” Sandile jumped at Braixen, who deftly dodged out of the way, delivering an Ember to knock out Sandile.   
“Sandile, return. Just you left, Rowlet!” The beige owl appeared, promptly taking to the skies.  
“Rowlet, Peck!” Rowlet dodged a volley of Embers, diving straight for Braixen, striking it with its beak. Braixen, however, delivered a point-blank Flame Charge. Rowlet backed off, and when Braixen tried to hit it with more Embers, it tried to dodge. Unfortunately, after the speed increase from Flame Charge, it couldn’t, and it was struck, fainting.  
“Ugh. Rowlet, return.”  
“Good job, Braixen. Return.” Ari smirked at Fern. “So, about that ‘lesson in class’...”  
“You just got lucky with that evolution.” Fern sneered. “Good luck actually winning any other battles.”  
“Meh, whatever.”  
“Either way, unlike you, I have places to go, and people waiting for me. Later, loser.”  
Fern walked off, muttering about how of course he had to go to the wrong factory and get beat by somebody with beginner’s luck. The ‘wrong factory’ comment intrigued Ari, they were, indeed, outside a factory (from the sign it was called Blacksteam), but why would Fern be interested in a factory? Ari decided to walk past the other major factory, Mosswater, on the way to the Obsidia Ward, and he walked off in that direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Ari did battle with minor trainers, I just couldn't figure out how to put it in naturally  
> also if it wasn't clear by the pronoun switch Ari is genderfluid


	5. Mosswater

The Underground Railnet, accessed via the Peridot Ward yet under Opal and Obsidia, was in pitiful condition. Debris was everywhere, and you couldn’t progress on foot any farther than twenty feet. How trains even went through here was a mystery. Despite all this, this cave was where Decibel found themselves training. The colony of Woobat lurking here proved to be nice targets for Budew and Piplup. Even then, Woobat weren’t the only Pokemon here.  
“Piplup, Peck.” Another Woobat down.  
A jittering sound echoed from the corner of the cave, and Decibel whirled around to face it. A Noibat promptly dived at their face, but Decibel quickly dodged out of the way. “Piplup, Pound. Budew, Stun Spore.” Both attacks connected against the unprepared little bat and Decibel threw a Dusk Ball. One, two, three, and Noibat was caught. Decibel bent down to pick up the ball, only to notice Piplup glowing as it evolved into Prinplup. “Perfect,” they smirked. “Just a bit more, then I’ll go take on Julia.” They healed Noibat and promptly got back to training.

Lucia was walking in the northern Peridot Ward. Suddenly, next to her, there was a popping noise and the lights in the nearby apartment complex flickered and went out. The weather was clear, though, so what could have caused it? Lucia went inside into a dim lobby, lit only through the windows. A few people were around, clearly confused. “What happened?” Lucia asked the receptionist.  
“Some Pokemon is eating our electricity. Are you a Trainer?”  
“Yes?”  
“Would you mind going back and taking a look at it?”  
“Sure. I’m no electrician, but I’ll give it a look-see.”  
“Thank you!” The receptionist gave directions to the circuit breaker. The room was completely dark, except for a glowing Joltik, feasting off the electricity. Lucia released Treecko. Joltik saw her, and got scared, firing a Thunder Wave at Treecko, paralyzing it. “Treecko, use Quick Attack!” Treecko shot forward, only to be hindered by paralysis. Joltik latched on to Treecko, using a not-very-effective Absorb.  
“Pound, Treecko!” Treecko whacked Joltik, dislodging it, but froze up due to paralysis, and Joltik latched right back on. Joltik continued to drain energy from the paralyzed Treecko, until… Lucia gasped. Treecko was glowing! Lucia had to avert her eyes; the white light in the darkness wasn’t the dimmest, but when it cleared, Joltik was weakened on the ground, with Grovyle standing over it. Lucia lobbed a Poke Ball at Joltik, clicking shut. She recalled Grovyle and left. The apartment complex thanked her, but she had more important things to do. She headed for the Jasper Ward.

Kuro was searching some more, this time in the southern half of the Peridot Ward. Finally, he found what he was looking for. “This is the place…” An old abandoned house awaited him. “Hopefully it's still there…” He tentatively pushed open the door and was immediately met with memories rushing back. Some good, some painful. He shook them off and entered the house. It only took a little bit of searching before he found what he was looking for. He knelt down in the kitchen, towards a rustling sound, and opened a bag of PokeSnax. “Hey, Whismur? It’s me.” The named Pokemon tentatively stuck its head out. “I finally came back.” Whismur noticed who it was, and leapt into Kuro’s… bag of PokeSnax. “...Makes sense that you’d be hungry, Whismur.” After the rabbit finished eating, it looked at Kuro. “I’m… sorry for leaving. We had to go quickly, me and Ma and Pa, before anyone found out.” Whismur nodded in understanding. “Anyway, I’m a Pokemon Trainer now. D’you want to join my team?” Whismur nodded its head, and Kuro placed a Poke Ball in front of it, which it went inside. “There’ll be plenty of time to catch up later, little guy. For now, we need to train to defeat Julia. Then… we need to get to the Coral Ward.”

Vero was hunting for the thief at the end of the tracks. It didn’t take long; the end of the tracks wasn’t exactly the most broad area. “Hey!” Vero pointed at him. “Give me my Pokemon back!”  
The thief saw him and jumped. “Well, well, if it isn’t the sniveling twerp from the Grand Hall. Tell ya what. I’ll sell you this Pokemon for 500 yen.”  
Vero gulped. Was this really worth it…? He decided it was, and paid the thief.  
“Perfect. Now here’s your Pokemon… Not! Why would we just give it to you?”  
“We… who’s we?” Vero was confused. “There’s only one of you.”  
The thief smirked. “Come on out.” From an alleyway, the salesman from the Grand Hall appeared.  
“Surprise! How ya doin’, friend?”  
Vero was shocked. “You-”  
The salesman smirked. “Love all the money ya gave us! And the best part is? We don’t even have to give you the Pokemon!”  
Vero stepped forwards. “Give it to me.”  
The thief pretended to think it over. “Fine, but only if you can beat both of us. Fletchling!”  
“Clauncher!” the salesman called out.  
“Charmander! Igglybuff!”  
“Clauncher, Water Gun!” The shrimp fired a stream of water from its claw, missing Charmander.  
“Igglybuff, Sweet Kiss!” Igglybuff leapt up and kissed Clauncher, confusing it. “Charmander, Ember!”  
“Fletchling, Peck!” Charmander’s Ember burned Fletchling, but it kept going, Pecking Igglybuff. Clauncher attempted to fire another stream of water, but it hurt itself in confusion. One more Ember, plus a Pound from Igglybuff, and Fletchling was done for. However, just then, Clauncher snapped out of confusion. “Water Gun!” The stream of water hit Charmander, leaving it badly injured.  
“Igglybuff, Pound!” Igglybuff smacked Clauncher, only to be knocked away by a Vice Grip. Both Vero’s Pokemon were badly injured, and Clauncher was still standing.  
“Looks like you lost. So get lost.” the thief sneered.  
Vero fell to the ground. “No…” Vero stood up and recalled Igglybuff. He was prepared to recall Charmander too, but it was evolving! After a second, Charmeleon emerged from the light, and fired a spout of blue flames, a Dragon Rage attack, knocking Clauncher out in one hit.  
“But- wha-” the thief sputtered.  
The salesman sighed. “Maybe…”  
The thief recalled his Fletchling. “Yanno, we still don’t have to hand over anything-”  
The salesman, recalling Clauncher, cut him off. “Ugh. Just give the kid his Pokemon. This is too much.”  
Vero stared at the two beginning to fight.  
“Also, I couldn’t give him the Pokemon even if I wanted to!” the thief yelled.  
Vero’s jaw dropped. “What?”  
“On my way over here, some kid pickpocketed me and made off to Obsidia.”  
The salesman sighed. “Are ya kidding me?”  
“Nope. But, hey! We got one thousand yen!”  
“I guess. Let’s scram!” The two shoved Vero to the side and ran off. “Whatever…” he sighed. “Better go check in with Uncle Jacob.” Vero walked off dejectedly towards the Jasper Ward.

At the entrance to the Jasper Ward, Vero found Lucia. “Oh, hey.” he waved. Lucia greeted him, and the two attempted to access Jasper. 

“What do you mean we’re not allowed? My uncle lives up there!”  
Lucia had to physically drag Vero away from the checkpoint.

Vero decided to prepare to face Julia, as he had nowhere else to go.

Alice was pacing around, deciding where to go. Every way out of the city was blocked for some reason or another! She didn’t want to stay here, and the trains weren’t running, so she couldn’t head on to Orre… And what of Aunt Bee? Alice took out her PokeNav to call her, to let her know she wasn’t coming to Agate soon, when a green-and-yellow blur ran into her at full speed, knocking them both down. “Omigosh!” Julia picked herself off the ground, noticing Alice. “I’msosorryareyouhurtIdidn’tmeanto-”  
Alice stood up. “I’m… okay,” she whispered.  
“Nope, nope, you’re not. I can tell. You’re clearly shaken up.”  
Alice, shuddering, shook her head.  
“Don’t try to hide it. I’m sorry. I… didn’t mean to. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Julia snapped her fingers. “Oh, you know what’s a good cure for a bad mood? Boomies!” Alice paled, but Julia didn’t notice, instead fixated on her explosions. “And it just so happens that I was gonna go boom the bad guys who boomed Grandview Station! Are you in?”  
Alice, terrified of what Julia was gonna do if she said no, nodded her head.  
“Perfect. Let’s get a move on! A friend of mine is meeting me at Mosswater Factory!”  
The two of them headed off towards the factory.

When they arrived at the factory, the door was sealed tight. “Aw, shucks…” sighed Julia. “How will we get in?”  
Alice, already dreading the answer, elected not to say anything.  
“Okay, stand back!”  
Alice ran for cover.  
Julia set something near the door and hunkered near Alice. “Isn’t this exciting? Kaaaaaa…”

Ari was shocked when there was an explosion from the factory just up ahead. It echoed off buildings and caused a painful ringing in her ears. She rushed up to the scene, finding Julia, of course, and… Alice? What was Alice doing with someone like Julia? Ari quickly deduced the truth, that Alice must have been too scared of Julia to refuse. “Alice! Julia!” she called out.  
Julia saw her, rushing up. “Ari! I’m so glad you’re here! The guys in this factory were behind the train bombing!”  
“Oh, really?” Now Ari was interested. However, it was not her issue- what was she thinking? She had to go in. It’s what any Trainer would do. As long as there- no. Best not to think about that. Julia suddenly stopped talking to her, and rushed up to the two figures behind her, both with green hair and glasses… one was Fern.  
“Explosions detected. Julia’s presence confirmed.” The other one, a woman older than Fern, was almost robotic in her manner of speaking.  
Julia hugged her. “Rini, it’s so good to see you!”  
“Affirmative, Julia. We should proceed into the factory immediately.”  
“Oh, but first!” Julia remembered something. “Introductions! You two, these are Ari and Alice, and they’re newbie trainers!” Ari waved at the green siblings, and Alice just kinda… held up a hand. “Okey dokey! You two, this is Florinia, or as I call her, Rini! Back in school, she was my roommate and BFF!!” Julia was sentimental, briefly, before remembering what she was doing. “Oh, right. And that’s Fern. Hi, Fern. Moving right along!”  
Fern scoffed. “I get no respect. That’s okay, though, I met Ari earlier.”  
Ari sighed. “Met? More like I demolished all three of your Pokemon with my one!”  
Fern stepped back. “I-”  
Florinia ignored this. “Time wastes. Let us proceed.”  
Fern continued. “Listen, Ari. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but we’re cool now, right?”  
Ari was taken aback by this sudden turnaround. “Sure, whatever.”  
“Hey, listen.” Fern pointed at his sister. “Don’t mind my sister. People call her Flobot because of how she talks.”  
Julia pouted. “Well, I call her Rini, because she’s not a robot! Now, come on, focusies! We have bad guys to boom!”  
“Right.” Ari looked at the massive factory. “So this is their base?”  
Julia nodded. “Yep! Supposedly, the guy behind these bombings is with some group called Team Meteor.”  
“Weird name,” commented Fern.  
“Anyway, what’s important is,” Julia gestured grandly at the factory, “if we don't get in here and boom them they’ll boom everything else! I’d normally approve of this, but not here. So, chaaarge!!” Julia, Fern, and Florinia headed inside, leaving just Ari and Alice outside. Alice was shakily heading for the door when Ari put her hand on Alice’s shoulder. “Listen, Alice.”  
“Whah?” Alice practically jumped out of her skin.  
“I can tell that Julia probably dragged you here. Nobody will blame you for backing out rather than facing a bunch of terrorists.”  
“I- I can’t.”  
“Listen, Alice.” Ari sighed. “You need to learn to stand up for yourself. Nobody will blame you.”  
“He-he would.”  
“Who, Fern?”  
Alice put her hands over her mouth, realizing what she just said, before rushing inside, Ari following closely.

The two of them caught up to Julia, Fern, and Florinia, overlooking a massive pit of… was that water? It smelled horrible, and… was the color of wine.  
“Eugh.” Ari recoiled.  
“The wine hue indicates high pollutant levels. Estimated toxicity: Ninety percent.” Florinia was staring at the water.  
Julia recoiled, not so keen on leaning over dropping pebbles in anymore. “Oh, man, and all this is being dumped into Azurine Lake! No wonder that’s so… disgusting!”  
“Blahblahblah, enough with the hippie environmental bull, let’s just get going!”  
Ari stared at the sludge, disgusted. “Team Meteor… are they ruining the lake on purpose?”  
“We need to stop them!” Julia clenched a fist, before readying a Poke Ball.  
However, all five gathered noticed that there were two ways out of the room.  
“The most efficient facilitation of thorough investigation and reclamation of this property is a similar bisection of the party.”  
Fern balked. “And in English?”  
“She said we should split up! Duhh!!” Julia was raring to go, and her optimism was infectious. “Rini will come with me! We’ll take this wing!”  
“So, that leaves Alice, Fern, and I for the western wing. Got it.” Ari started to walk off.  
“Don’t let Fern’s attitude get to you!” Julia ran off, calling out an Oricorio.  
“Excuse me?” Fern stared.  
“Proceed with caution.” Florinia stated matter-of-factly.  
“Th-thanks.” Alice stuttered out.  
“I always do, Sis.”  
“You were not the intended recipient of my previous statement. Permission to be life-endangeringly reckless: granted.”  
Ari smirked.  
“As you can see,” Fern said, “she didn’t get enough hugs growing up. Not my problem.”  
“Let’s get going, shall we?” Ari asked, and they were off. 

Their little group of three made their way through the facility, battling Meteor Grunts similar to the ones Vero and Kuro had faced earlier, with no real pattern in their Pokemon. There were a handful of locked doors unlocked with terminals throughout the area. Although, Ari was worried, as Fern’s superiority complex seemed to be getting to Alice, who participated in battles less and less as they went on. This came to a head while they were fighting a male Grunt with a Zubat and a female Grunt with an Alolan Grimer, where Fern lashed out at Alice for using Chikorita instead of Zigzagoon, causing her to stop battling and talking altogether. Ari wanted to stop and console Alice, but they had to keep moving. They were inside a terrorist organization’s base, after all!

The trio eventually reached a larger room where Julia and Florinia were already waiting. At one end of the room was a massive gate, locked by a computer.  
“Meteor headquarters confirmed beyond gate.” Florinia strode up to the computer beside the gate. “Hacking will be done swiftly.”  
Julia pouted. “But- But that’s so boring! You’re so unlucky I used the last of my boomies getting in!”  
Something occurred to her. “Wait! If they were planning to do boomies, they’d have to have some to borrow! Ari! Fern!”  
The two turned to look at her. “Head down that passage there! Look for some bombs!”  
Sure enough, there was a third passage that nobody had been down yet. Fern pinched the bridge of his nose. “Whatever you say, crazy lady.”  
Florinia looked up from her hacking. “Why is combustion your solution to any obstacle?”  
Julia looked proud. “Fun for the whole family!”  
“Indeed.”  
“Whatever, let’s just go find some bombs.” Fern was starting down the passage.  
“Hey, Julia? Take care of Alice for me.” Ari asked.  
“Okay!” Julia smiled, and the pair were off.

Ari and Fern found the dynamite with little issue aside from a few more battles, and thanks to Fern’s healing items Braixen wasn’t too badly hurt. The pair came back to find Alice talking with Julia, but they didn’t hear what they were talking about before Julia noticed them.  
“Oh, did you get the boomies?”  
Fern held out a box, inside which were several small explosives. “Here you go.”  
“Thanks!” Julia took one out and placed it next to the gate. She held the detonator. “Three… Two… One…”  
The gate slid open.  
“Hacking successful. Let us proceed.” Florinia walked through.  
“But- I- Rini!!! You can’t just do that! Rini!!” Julia chased after her.  
“Hah, leave it to the Flobot to ruin everyone’s fun. Let’s get a move on.” Fern was the next through the door, followed by Ari and a better-looking Alice.

They found Julia, Florinia, and Fern staring down an intimidating man in black with a red eyepatch, with two Meteor Grunts standing off to the side. At least, that’s what Ari hoped they were, as she couldn’t see their faces from where she was. Julia dramatically pointed at the man. “You! Are you the one in charge here?”  
He smirked. “And if I am?”  
“We’re gonna blow your face off for what you did to Grandview Station!”  
“Amusing.” He stepped forwards. “Tell me. What power do you think you have to do so?”  
“Just who do you think you are, anyway?” This outburst came from… Alice? Ari was taken aback. What had Julia done?  
“You know already. We are Team Meteor. And we do not relent. Don’t think you got through this place on your own ability.”  
Julia calmed down a bit, serious. “Huh?”  
“We had no intention of defeating you. Our purpose here is forfeit already.”  
“In that case, what is advantageous about letting us come in and reclaim the property?” Florinia inquired.  
“So that you could attend a demonstration. Did you really think you hacked through our security so easily? Foolish.”  
“What are you getting at?” Fern was agitated.  
“I ordered our operators to slow you down long enough to delete all mission-critical data from our systems. But it seems we overestimated your strength. Time was ample.”  
Fern, realizing what this meant, stepped forwards. “Did you call me weak, asshole?”  
“Enough talk.” The man called out a Seviper. The purple snake stood at attention. “Now, Aster.”  
The male grunt of the pair stepped forwards. “Yes, boss!”  
“Eclipse.”  
The female one stepped forwards. “Yeah?”  
When Ari heard this voice, a million thoughts raced through her head. It couldn’t be… could it? No, there’s no way.  
The man stared down Julia and Florinia, already calling out Electrode and Cradily. “Deal with the small fries. I’ll handle the Gym Leaders.”  
“Hmph. If you say so.” Eclipse turned to face Ari, Alice, and Fern, followed by Aster.  
“For Team Meteor!” Aster yelled, and Fern and Alice released Budew and Zigzagoon respectively. Ari, however, was staring at Eclipse, even as she and her partner called out Rockruffs. That was… there was no way. “Caitlyn? Is that- you?” Ari called out. Eclipse paled. “So it is…”  
“Sh-shut up! You don’t understand, Ari!”  
Millions of thoughts raced through Ari’s head. _Caitlyn… cousin… betrayal… terrorist… Meteor… uncle… Calcenon…_

Alice saw Ari call out, and Eclipse call back. Ari froze up, seemingly unable to battle. There wasn’t time for that! Alice was suddenly… reminded of herself. But she couldn’t dwell on that. As much as she wanted to freeze up like Ari, this was a battle likely for her life. “Zigzagoon, use Headbutt!” 


	6. Julia

Alice’s Zigzagoon rushed forwards, slamming into Eclipse’s Rockruff. Alice surveyed the complex battlefield. Ari was collapsed in the corner, Julia and Florinia were engaging the man with the Seviper using their Electrode and Cradily, and Fern’s Budew was engaging Aster’s Rockruff. “Thunder Fang, Rockruff!” Eclipse called out. The little dog cloaked its jaws in electricity and bit Zigzagoon directly. The little raccoon’s muscles locked up from the excess electricity.   
“Try- try another Headbutt!” Alice called out, desperately. Unfortunately for Zigzagoon, Rockruff easily dodged his jerky, slow movements, allowing Rockruff to land a Rock Throw at a command from Eclipse. Alice looked up to see… Eclipse writing something in a small notepad.   
“That’s… odd… Baby-Doll Eyes, Zigzagoon!” Zigzagoon stared at Rockruff with an odd look in its eyes. Taken aback, Rockruff knocked out Zigzagoon. Alice took a moment to survey the field. Fern was down to Sandile, as it seemed that Aster’s Rockruff had Fire Fang, and Julia and Florinia were at a stalemate with the man, due to their unique strategy of putting Cradily on top of Electrode. At this point, Eclipse was starting to return to focus, so Alice called out her Chikorita.   
“R-Razor Leaf!” The little dinosaur whipped leaves at her opponent, of which one was dodged and one clipped her opponent, barely. On Eclipse’s command, Rockruff ran forward and caught Chikorita in its electrified jaws, not doing much damage but paralyzing her. The match quickly became one-sided, as a never-ending barrage of rocks came from Rockruff at the locked up Chikorita. Alice gazed at Eclipse. She seemed… determined. Very determined. Alice gazed at the match before her. She grimaced and wanted to break out in tears. If this kept up, Chikorita wouldn't just be knocked out! As she began to sink lower to the floor, a white glow caught her eye. All of the combatants in the room stared, momentarily distracted by Chikorita, or rather, Bayleef. When the glow cleared, revealing Alice’s evolved Pokemon, she felt a lot better. “Razor Leaf!” The Razor Leaf flew straight at Rockruff, ending the battle at the exact same time Fern’s Sandile landed a Bite on Aster’s Rockruff, knocking it out. Eclipse knelt down to look at Rockruff, before looking up at Alice. She caught Alice’s gaze and dropped a slip of paper so Alice would see. Aster ran over to Eclipse.   
“Eclipse! Eclipse! I lost!”  
“I did too,” she grumbled.  
“Huh?” asked Aster. “How is that possible?”  
Their boss looked away from his battle with the two Gym Leaders. “Losing already? How disappointing. I could handle these two myself easily, but four…”  
Florinia’s Cradily shot a Smack Down at Seviper, knocking it out. “Attention has a positive correlation with how well you do in battles.” Florinia then saw Julia, kneeling near Ari and not paying any attention at all, trying to get Ari to snap out of it.  
“Well, it was an amusing diversion.”  
Fern stared at the eye-patched man as if he’d grown two heads. “This wasn’t a diversion, you asshole! No battle with me is-”  
“Don’t think you’ve won, though. Team Meteor does not forgive.” The sound of a Poke Ball opening was heard. “Smog.” The resulting Chandelure started pouring smoke everywhere.   
Everyone in the room began coughing from the smoke. Julia threw out a Poke Ball. “Oricorio, *cough* use Air Cutter!” When the bird had successfully blown away all the smoke, none of the Meteors or their Pokemon were anywhere to be seen. Alice saw the slip of paper on the ground that Eclipse had dropped, and saw it had Ari’s name written on it. She slipped it into her pocket.  
“Are they gone?” Julia asked.  
“Affirmative. Cradily, return.”  
“Sandile, come on back.”  
“You too, Electrode, Oricorio! Nice work!”  
All of the Pokemon currently in the room vanished. When Ari stood up, everyone turned to look at her.  
“Ohmigosh, are you alright, Ari? What happened?” Julia rushed over.   
Ari rubbed the back of her head. “I- I’m okay. I think.”  
Alice looked at her, concerned. Ari avoided Alice’s gaze. Just then, from the computer on the other side of the room, they heard a noise. “Mhm, mhm, you should all start running now.”   
Julia looked up from the computer. Fern and Florinia stared at her. “You didn’t do what I think you did, did you?” Fern nervously asked.  
Julia responded with a long “Kaaaaa…”  
“Oh, shit!” Fern yelled, and the five of them vacated the premises right as the whole place exploded.  
Julia spun around to look at her piece of art. “Well, that’s a wrap! Goooo team!”  
Fern stared at her, unimpressed with his near-death experience. “Uh-huh. If you’re done with your pyrotechnics, I’m getting out of here. I can’t just dawdle around all day, unlike you all.”  
“Uh, bye?” Ari wasn’t sure how to react.  
“Peace.” And Fern strode away, into the city.  
“Ugh, way to sour the mood.” Julia harrumphed.  
“That is one of his few veritable competencies. Nonetheless, Obsidia requires further investigation. I will attend to that now.”  
“I know you’ve been really busy since our graduation, but it was nice to get to hang out! Just like old times.”  
“And equally as destructive,” Florinia remarked. “However, sentimentalities remain counterproductive. At any rate, I shall report today’s proceedings to Ame.”  
“Bye, Rini!” Julia waved after her friend, as the green-haired woman headed into the city. The cheerleader sighed. “She hasn’t been the same since… never mind. Thanks for your help, you guys! You were great!”  
Alice smiled, happy to receive a compliment, but Ari just frowned. “All I did was beat some grunts and freeze up at the end.”  
“Oh, yeah, what was with that?” Julia asked.  
“I’d… like to keep that to myself for now.”  
“Oh, okie.” Julia sighed. “Anyway, I should probably be heading back to my gym now. What’re you girls gonna do?”  
Ari sighed. “I dunno… Probably try to see what’s happening in Obsidia, haven’t checked that out yet.”  
Alice shook her head. “T-they wouldn’t let me in. Or Lucia.”  
“Oh. I dunno.”  
“Seeya later!” And Julia was off, skipping towards her gym.  
Alice took out the paper. “U-um, Ari…?”  
“What is it?” she replied.   
“T-that Meteor you chatted with? She- she left you a note.”  
“Really?” Ari snatched it. “Thanks. I’ll- be going now.” Ari walked away, leaving Alice standing there next to the factory. After a moment of thought, the timid girl headed for the Pokemon Center.

Decibel arrived at the Peridot Gym, ready to battle Julia, only to find her absent. After a bit of waiting, however, Kuro showed up, followed by Vero. Vero and Kuro made small talk while waiting for Julia to arrive. Eventually, she came in the door. “Oh, looks like I have three challengers!”  
Decibel stood up, irate. “You’ve kept us waiting. _Some_ of us have important business and cannot be kept waiting like this.”  
Julia was taken aback. “Well, sorry, I was dealing with a group of terrorists.”  
Decibel sat back down. “Oh.”  
“Anyway, as I’m sure you’re aware, before a gym battle, there’s usually a challenge!” Julia was bouncing on her feet.  
Kuro, already dreading the answer, spoke up. “So, what do we gotta do?”  
“Boomies, of course! Basically, there’s a maze of metal shutters with Voltorb scattered throughout. These Voltorb can blow up the shutters for you, but there’s a limited amount of ‘em! If you can make it to me, we’ll battle! Oh, and because there’s three of you, we’ll battle in the order you succeed!”  
Vero raised his hand. “So, when do we start?”  
Julia pushed a button, and a door swung open. “Now!”  
The three league challengers rushed into the maze, and many explosions were heard. Julia headed for the back route to her arena.

The first one to emerge from the maze, a little smoky but unharmed, was Decibel. “Lady, your challenge… is… fucking crazy.”  
“I know, right?” Julia bounced on her spot. “My Super-Crazy Electro-Dazzle Boom-Time House of Cheer is so fun! Just ignore all the superlame machinery junk, this is also a power plant.”  
“You’re crazy.” Decibel remarked.  
“I know! I need more fireworks! Wait, is that a safety hazard?”  
“...Yes.”  
“Who cares? Now get to your spot already, it’s time to battle!”  
Decibel stepped on to their spot.   
“This will be a six-on-however many you have Single Battle. Each Pokemon must be switched out when their opponent is KOed. Begin!” Julia turned around and pulled a massive switch upwards, causing the arena to become slightly electrified. She pulled out her pom-poms and began doing a cheer. “OTS, we represent! We pack a punch and don’t relent!”  
Decibel facepalmed. “Is she being serious…?” they remarked.  
“All right, all right, all right! I’m wired, so let’s fight!” Both combatants threw their Poke Balls, and the match was on!  
Decibel’s Budew hit the electrified floor at the same time as Julia’s Minun. “Nuzzle!” “Mega Drain!” the two called out at exactly the same time. Minun cloaked its cheeks in electricity and rushed forwards, only to be caught in Budew’s bud. Minun found itself unable to move. It shocked Budew a bit, but its energy was rapidly depleted by the little flower. When it finally got free, it was very weak, and Budew was near full strength.   
“Quick Attack!” Julia called, and the little mouse slammed into Budew before being drained of the last bit of its strength. Julia recalled Minun and picked out a Poke Ball. “Next match! Begin!”  
The next Pokemon released were Decibel’s Prinplup and Julia’s Shiny Alolan Geodude. “Bubble!” Decibel commanded, and the rock was grazed by the high-speed bubbles. “Rollout!” Julia commanded, and the rock rolled forwards across the ground, picking up speed rapidly.   
“Prinplup, dodge!” The penguin leaped up and out of the way, leading Geodude to curve around back towards it. “Slow it down with Bubble!” Prinplup fired bubbles at the oncoming Geodude, slowing it down.   
It came really close when Julia called out something. “Boom!”   
And Geodude Self-Destructed in a massive explosion, knocking out both itself and Prinplup. Decibel, stunned, recalled Prinplup. “Why do that?”  
“Geodude couldn’t beat Prinplup, so might as well go out with style, ya know? Anyways, time for the next match!” Two more Poke Balls hit the arena, revealing a Voltorb on Julia’s side and Noibat on Decibel’s.   
“Noibat! Stay up high, launch Gusts at Voltorb!” The bat followed the command, flying near the ceiling and creating a mini-tornado that was then launched at Voltorb.  
“Oh, no you don’t! Voltorb, use Charge Beam!” A glowing orb of electricity charged up in front of Voltorb, which speared out in a line in front of it, striking Noibat.   
“Noibat! Advanced Dive Tactics!” Noibat heard this and nodded.  
“Whuzzat?” Julia wondered, only to see Noibat flying circles around Voltorb, preventing the orb’s Charge Beam from striking it. “Sonic Boom, Voltorb!” A loud crack echoed through the area, and a shockwave spread out in all directions, striking Noibat, only for Noibat to dive in and strike Voltorb with a Wing Attack. It took to the skies before any retaliation could occur, and pretty soon dived down again before Voltorb could fire another Sonic Boom. This eliminated Voltorb, and Noibat was recalled.  
“Right,” Julia said. “I have three Pokemon left. On that note, let’s show ‘em, Plusle!”  
Plusle appeared on the field, opposite Budew. “Another one of these?” Decibel asked. “Do the same, Budew.”  
“Plusle, use Charge Beam!” Similar to Voltorb’s, a beam of electricity shot out and hit Budew, strengthening Plusle in the process. However, it didn’t do too much, given Budew’s Grass typing.   
“Right, Budew, get in close!” The little flower got struck by another Charge Beam and dodged two more as it attempted to close the gap between itself and Plusle, and succeeded. The bud latched on and drained Plusle’s energy, and anything Plusle got off at such short range was just recovered immediately. The battle was over soon, similar to Minun. When Plusle finally collapsed, Decibel was smug.  
“Closed the numbers difference…” they muttered to themself.  
“Righties!” said Julia. “Two on two, now?”  
“Yep.” Decibel confirmed.   
“Righty then!” And the next up were Decibel’s Noibat and Julia’s Pom-Pom Oricorio.  
The bat and the finch took to the skies.   
“Gust!” “Air Cutter!” The two avians fired their wind constructs at each other, and the two collided and blew them across the room.   
“Tailwind, Oricorio!”  
“Noibat, dive in! Bite!” Oricorio conjured up a headwind, slowing Noibat down considerably and causing it to be able to easily dodge. “Now, Air Cutter!” Oricorio’s blade of air curved in the Tailwind, allowing Noibat to dodge as well.   
“Get around behind it!” Decibel yelled over the wind. Noibat dived underneath Oricorio and came up from behind. “Now, Bite!” The bat flew into Oricorio, _accelerated_ by the wind, and bit Oricorio on the head, causing it to flinch, allowing Noibat to follow up with a Wing Attack spiking it into the ground, knocking out the bird.   
“Oricorio!” Julia called. “Nice strategy, but I’m afraid your luck runs out… right about now!” Decibel swapped Noibat for Budew, and Julia brought out her ace Pokemon, Electrode. The massive orb grinned, in sync with its trainer.   
“Electrode, Charge!” Electrode started absorbing some electricity from the arena.  
“Budew, use Mega Drain!” Budew ran up to the Electrode over four times its height and attempted to drain some energy. It worked, briefly. “Now, Electrode! Rollout!” This took out the poor tiny bud in one hit.   
“I don’t have to switch because I‘m on my last Pokemon!” Julia said. “Now, let’s finish this battle!”  
“Noibat!” Decibel called out. “Evasive tactics! Same as before!”  
“Oh no you don’t!” Julia called. “Charge Beam!”   
But Electrode was still rolling around the arena, unable to stop using Rollout. “Oh come on…” Julia sighed.  
“Noibat, Gust!” Noibat, flying while Electrode was on the ground, completely avoided the ball’s Rollout, while it hit Electrode with several Gusts. When Electrode finally regained control of its movements, it was already weakened. “Dive, Noibat!” Noibat got hit with a Charge Beam and a Sonic Boom as it was diving but managed to Bite Electrode, causing it to flinch. Both battlers were severely weakened. Noibat, however, was still latched on to the flinched Electrode. “Finish this. Wing Attack!” And with that one move, Electrode was KOed, leaving Decibel the victor.

“Wow. You’re strong-strong, Decibel!”  
“Thanks. Badge please?”  
“Oh, right! This here’s the Volt Badge! And here’s the TM for the move Charge Beam!” Julia handed the medallion and disc to Decibel. The white-haired person accepted it and went to leave, right as Kuro and Vero stumbled in. Julia looked up from healing her Pokemon. “Oh, you’re here already?”  
Vero nodded. “Yep!”  
“Well, let’s get to it, then! Time to get boomed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Kuro and Vero's Gym Battles will happen offscreen, by the way.  
> also why are there no nb words like Dude/Girl, Mister/Miss, Sir/Madam, etc please help


	7. Obsidia

Decibel, on the way out of the gym, wasn’t looking where they were going, instead plotting their next move. As a result, they bumped into a certain somebody. “Oof!” Victoria cried, as the two of them fell to the ground.

“Watch where you’re going!” Decibel scolded, dusting themself off.

Victoria stood up and glared. “I wasn’t even moving, you-”

“Well, clearly you must have been, for you to bump into me. Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

Victoria was peeved. “I didn’t bump into you. You bumped into me. Whatever, I have more important things to do than argue with an egocentric idiot like you. Obsidia’s in real trouble. Maybe you should come help out.”

Decibel was shocked but watched as she stormed off in the direction of the Obsidia Ward. “Heading there? Why would I put my life at risk for that? My team isn’t well-equipped to handle that Grass gym anyways, I should head for the Normal gym in… Lapis Ward, was it?”

And Decibel was off, towards Lapis Ward.

Lucia, planning in the Grand Hall, noticed someone familiar walk in. It was Ari, and she went right up to the counter and handed a Poké Ball to the nurse. She decided to go see how Ari was doing. She went up and greeted Ari. 

“Oh, Lucia. Nice to see ya.” Ari received her Braixen back from the nurse and turned to Lucia. “How ya been?”

“I’ve been… around. Helped fight off some thugs, caught a Joltik, Treecko evolved, all that stuff.”

“Nice. Personally, my Fennekin evolved, and I met up with two Gym Leaders, Alice, and an idiot and stormed a base of the guys who blew up the factory.”

“Alice? Really?”

“Yep. Hey, why don’t we walk and talk outside?”

“Sure!”

The two of them headed outside and went for a walk on Opal Bridge, each catching the other up on what they had done.

“And then Treecko evolved into Grovyle, and-”

“Hold on.” Ari cut Lucia off. She pointed at a young man with black hair. “That’s Vero, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I think it is! Vero! Hey!” Lucia called, waving to him.

Vero looked up and came over. “Hey, guys! Guess what? I just won the Voltage Badge from Julia!” He proudly held out the yellow medallion.

Lucia seemed impressed. “Really? Wow.”

“Yep! Now I’m waiting on Kuro, we said we’d meet here to have a battle ourselves after we both won the badge.”

Ari surveyed the surroundings. “I don’t see him anywhere, must not be here yet.”

“Nope. So what’ve you been up to?” Lucia asked. 

“Nothing much, just-”

“Hold on.” Ari pointed. “That’s Florinia right over there!”

Lucia followed her finger, looking at the green-haired woman. “That’s the Grass Leader who you helped?”

“Wait, hold on.” Vero shook his head. “You helped a Gym Leader? Could you put in a good word for me-”

“Well, let’s go talk to her.” Florinia was walking with purpose towards the guards blocking off Obsidia Ward. The trio of Trainers approached her. Florinia noticed Ari immediately. 

“Ari. Greetings.”

“Hello, Florinia! What are you doing?”

“I am attempting to help resolve the situation in Obsidia Ward, and do not have time to make pleasantries. My immediate departure is necessitated. Farewell.”

“...oh. See you around, Florinia!” Ari waved. 

Just then, as Florinia was walking away, Kuro arrived. “Hey, y’all.”

“Hi!” Vero said. “Ready for our battle?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“You two…” Lucia sighed. 

“Ari.” A voice came from behind her. Ari whirled around to see…

“Florinia?!” 

“Yes. I have come to request something of you. Your help in the mission in Mosswater Factory proved vital. Would you assist me in dealing with the crisis in Obsidia?”

Ari mused. “Sure. Can I bring my friends along?”

“That is a difficult question. I do not want to put them in unnecessary danger, but they could help. I have already sent a message to Julia to contact Alice.”

“They’re strong!”

Lucia noticed the conversation and came over. “What are you two talking about?”

Florinia thought for a second. “Alright. Your friends can accompany us into Obsidia.”

Ari and Lucia went and stopped Vero and Kuro from battling, and brought them over. Introductions were had, and the five of them proceeded into Obsidia. The first thing they noticed was the plants. Obsidia would be a normal city ward, but there were massive plants ravaging the landscape, buildings… they had even ripped massive gashes in the streets. Civilians were taking shelter as best they could. 

“Woah…” Vero said. “That’s… not normal.”

“Indeed, it is not,” Florinia said. “The epicenter of this invasion appears to be Obsidia Park. Find it using the maps on your PokéNavs. We will rendezvous at the southern entrance of the park with the friend I invited.”

“It’s not Fern, is it?” Ari asked.

“No, it is not. Now, let us try to stay in one group-” As they were moving and chatting, a new group of plants burst from the ground, isolating Florinia from the group. 

“This is troublesome.” the Grass specialist called. “We’ll have to meet up again. Come to the south end of the park like originally planned. Understood?”

“Got it. Let’s get a move-on, guys.” Kuro started moving. Ari went to follow. “Wait. We should stay together-” The two of them turned back to see more plants where Vero and Lucia were. “Right. Let’s get moving and try to find a way through.”

Vero and Lucia saw plants tear their way out of the ground, separating them from their friends.

“Uh… Lucia?” Vero asked.

“What is it?”

“I’m… not so sure this is a good idea. The plants haven’t blocked off the entrance yet, we can still leave, maybe we should just-”

“Vero. We are not giving up. We’re already committed. The Gym Leader’s expecting us.”

“But- isn’t this a little out of our league? I have one badge. One!”

“Listen, Vero. We’ll stick together. We have our Pokémon and the aid of a Gym Leader. It’ll all be fine.”

“O-okay…”

Lucia pulled out her PokéNav, surveying the ravaged ward. “So, how do we get there…? According to the map…” She turned to Vero. “So… we’re gonna have to go through the Slums.”

“O-oh.”

Lucia, followed by a tentative Vero, set off for the Slums. 

The pair arrived at the Slums, less full of flora than the rest of the ward, and were about to head inside when a familiar voice rang out. “Wait!” Victoria cried, running up. “You two… Don’t go in there!”

“Oh, Victoria!” Lucia greeted. “Why not? It’s the only way through-”

“All these men kept trying to attack me, and it's like the debris was- moving!”

“Sorry, we have to go through…” said Vero. “We have to meet up with someone on the other side.”

“I won’t let you! Not unless you can prove to me that you’re strong enough to make it!”

Vero held out his Voltage Badge. 

“That works for you, but- what about Lucia? Prove to me that you’re strong enough to make it through there! Let’s battle!”

“Alright.” Lucia’s facial expression got her slight bit of crazy usual for battles with her, and they both threw Poké Balls. Victoria sent out a Ralts, while Lucia sent out her Joltik.

Ralts stood for a second, Tracing Joltik’s Unnerve ability, and the battle was on.

“Double Team!” Victoria commanded, and Ralts split off into many illusory doubles. “And Teleport!” Soon, the Ralts doubles were all scrambled, leaving no way of knowing which was real. 

“Spider Web!” Lucia howled. The spider spat out webs all over the field. A few globs hit Ralts doubles, causing them to vanish, but most spread out all over the field, preventing the Ralts from moving too much. Ralts retaliated with a Disarming Voice, an unholy screech that caused everyone nearby to cover their ears. Because it was a sound move, however, it didn’t appear to come from any one Ralts.

At Lucia’s (concerning) command, Joltik sprayed out Electroweb hitting a wide range of Ralts doubles. Immediately, however, one Teleported out of the way, while the others all vanished. A few more Electrowebs and only the real Ralts was left, Double Team negated.

“Disarming Voice, again!” This damaged Joltik again, but it immediately fired an Electroweb. Ralts Teleported out of the way… only to land in a Spider Web from earlier. Its movement restrained, Joltik was easily able to finish off the Feeling Pokémon. Another Poké Ball flashed, revealing a Pichu.

“Fake Out!” Victoria yelled, and before Lucia could react, Pichu had darted forward and slapped its paws together in front of Joltik. While altogether nondamaging, Joltik did cringe, shutting its eyes for a second. This allowed Pichu to follow up by… kissing Joltik lightly? Lucia and Joltik were both confused by this action, but Pichu’s Sweet Kiss confused Joltik to the point where it was stumbling around.

“Snap out of it, use Bug Bite!” Lucia bellowed. “Don’t stop!” However, Joltik loopily stumbled in Pichu’s general direction, faceplanting. Pichu had to nimbly avoid all the Spider Webs, and it grinned with an evil smirk, rubbing its paws together with a Nasty Plot.

Joltik came in, attempting to land a Bug Bite on Pichu, but it retaliated with a Thunder Shock, knocking out the already weakened Joltik.

“You’re up, Grovyle!” Lucia yelled, releasing her starter Pokémon. The lizard landed and surveyed its surroundings. Pichu sent out a small zap, which Grovyle dodged. 

“Fury Cutter! Repeatedly!” The leaves on Grovyle’s hands began to glow with Bug energy, and it rhythmically slashed Pichu in a one-two. Pichu cringed, and electrocuted Grovyle, doing a medium amount of damage due to the earlier Nasty Plot. One more Fury Cutter, however, and Pichu was down for the count. 

“My last Pokémon… Torracat!” Victoria threw her Poké Ball, releasing the fiery tiger. Grovyle and Torracat had a staredown, with Torracat’s Intimidating gaze weakening Grovyle’s resolve.

“Go, Grovyle!” Lucia had devolved into her usual battle madness. “Quick Attack!” Grovyle darted forwards, striking Torracat. Torracat, however, turned around and bit Grovyle on the arm with a Fire Fang, weakening the lizard. Grovyle retaliated with a Pursuit, dealing mild damage, but a second Fire Fang left Victoria victorious.

“You-” Lucia couldn’t even find her words, as she charged straight at Victoria. Victoria got ready to receive the oncoming strike, but… it didn’t come.

Vero stood, holding a Poke Ball. Charmeleon stood, grasping Lucia’s leg, preventing her from moving forwards.

“Calm down,” Vero said. “You lose yourself like this in battles, and it… scares me. Calm down, okay?”

Lucia shook her leg in an attempt to get the lizard off. Victoria came up, shaking her head. “He’s right. Plus, you two are definitely strong enough. I may have lost, but I was using your team’s one weakness.”

Lucia started calming down a bit.

“Cover your ears, Victoria,” Vero advised, doing the same himself. Torracat was recalled and Charmeleon let go of Lucia, causing her to lunge at Victoria… right as Igglybuff’s Sing reached her ears. She collapsed into Victoria’s arms, asleep.

Victoria laid the black-haired girl on the ground. Vero recalled Charmeleon, keeping Igglybuff out just in case.

“So…” Victoria asked. “What’s your plan?”

“Shake her awake and hope that she’s calm.”

“Fine…” Victoria sighed. “Just be careful in there. Don’t let her go crazy like that, and… keep a sharp eye.”

“You be careful too, what with this whole crisis.”

“Thanks. Do you want me to be here just in case she awakes?”

Vero glanced around. “Is that the best plan? She was going to attack you.”

Victoria waved a hand. “I’m trained in martial arts. I’ll be fine.”

Vero looked dubious. “If you’re sure…”

The two shook Lucia, and she awoke with a start. “What- Oh.”

“Care to explain?” Vero asked.

“What?”

“What happened there with your battle.”

“Please… ignore that.”

“I can’t! It’s too worrying to ignore!”

“Same.” Victoria piped up. “But I guess I’ll see you two later.”

“Drop it, please,” Lucia said, getting up.

“But-”

“Drop. It.”

“Are-”

“I. Said. Drop. It.”

“Geez, okay.” Vero sighed.

“See you two later!” Victoria waved, as she walked away.

“Let’s go,” Lucia said, forgetting that both of her Pokémon were unconscious. Vero followed her into the Slums.

When the two of them entered the first run-down building, they saw there… a shard.

It was embedded partially in the ground and glowing, but none of the homeless people around paid any attention to it. 

“Lucia, do you see that?”

“...Yes.”

“What is it?”

“I have no idea.” Lucia bent down and touched it… and it vanished. “What the hell?”

Vero looked at where it was, where no trace of the shard remained. He then looked at Lucia. “Did anything happen to you?”

Lucia looked herself over. “I don’t think so-” She noticed something. Her Poké Balls all seemed… healed. “You didn’t heal my Pokémon while I was asleep, right…?”

“No…”

For some reason, the shard had healed Lucia’s Pokémon entirely when she touched it. Confused, the pair headed onwards into the slums.

Kuro and Lucia were making their way through the central portion of the Obsidia Ward, when something occurred to Kuro. “Ari, can we stop off somewhere?”

“Where?” the blond-haired guy asked. 

“Just… a place I remember from my childhood. The Daycare.”

“Sure!” Ari said. “As long as it's not too far out of the way…”

It wasn’t, as Kuro led Ari two buildings down a side street to a building with a yard. There were plants nearby, but this building was currently untouched. Kuro took a deep breath. “Ari, wait here for a sec, please.” The young man visibly steeled himself and walked inside.

He was greeted with the familiar faces of the old man and woman who ran the place. They looked different, but Kuro supposed that would have to be because he hadn’t seen them in ten years. However, something was definitely off: they didn’t recognize him.

“Hello, Trainer!” the man said.

“Would you care to leave your Pokémon with us?” the woman asked.

“...You guys don’t recognize me?” Kuro asked, suddenly wary. “Don’t you remember me?”

The daycare woman appeared to take a closer look, then sighed. “Oh, yes, dear, it's you. How are your Pokémon coming along?”

Kuro paled, then ran straight out the door.

“Kuro, dude, what’s the issue?” Ari asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“That- that’s not the fuckin’ Daycare Couple.”

“What?”

“They didn’t recognize me at first, then they apparently recognized me as soon as I brought it up and asked how my Pokémon were coming along. Plural, Pokémon. But I haven’t seen them in ten years or so, and back then I had one Pokémon: my family pet, Whismur.”

“...Oh,” Ari said. “Let’s go confront them…?”

“Agreed,” Kuro said. 

The pair headed inside. All of a sudden, when Ari entered, the ‘Daycare Couple’ seemed much more alert. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, dears. We’re closing.” The woman said.

“Get out.” the man sneered.

“You’re-” Kuro stepped back. 

“What part do you not understand? The ‘get’ or the ‘out’?”

“Okay,” Ari said, “why would these guys react to me?”

“What?” the man asked. “We didn’t react to you abnormally. We’re just closing.”

“You’re not the Daycare Couple at all, though,” Kuro said. 

The couple gasped. “W-What do you mean by that?”

“You should know my name if you were the true Daycare Couple. What is it?” Kuro asked.

“Uh, um…” The couple hemmed and hawed.

“What is my fucking name?”

“I-”

“I’ve seen enough. Whismur.”

“Braixen!” Ari called out. 

The supposed Daycare couple gasped. “This isn’t working!” one hissed to the other. 

“Let’s get ‘em!” They whipped off masks and disguises to reveal two Team Meteor Grunts.

Ari sighed. “Figures.”

“This time, we’ll beat you, blonde girl! It won’t be like at the factory!”

And the two Meteors, lower-ranking Grunts Ari fought at the Mosswater Factory, released their Pokémon, a Jangmo-o and a Venonat.

Kuro’s Whismur yelped at the sight of the faces of the Daycare Couple discarded on the ground. 

“Just a disguise, Whismur!” Kuro called. He turned to Ari. “Don’t damage the building, but other than that, anything goes.”

Ari nodded. “Got it. Braixen, you know what to do.”

The fox nodded, readying a Psybeam attack.

“Oh, no you don’t!” the male grunt called. “Venonat, use Supersonic!” Venonat inhaled, ready to attack when Braixen’s Psybeam struck the Poison-type for lots of damage.

“Echoed Voice!” Kuro called. Whismur let out a harsh screech, damaging Venonat, but not Jangmo-o. 

“Hah! My Jangmo-o’s Soundproof!” the female grunt boasted. “Dragon Tail!”

Jangmo-o’s tail began to glow, and it swung it towards Braixen. However, Dragon Tail is a very slow attack, giving Braixen plenty of time to dodge. 

“Use Stun Spore, Venonat!” Venonat shot glittering yellow spores at Braixen as it shot a Psybeam at the bug, KOing Venonat and paralyzing Braixen.

“Return, Venonat! Crabrawler, Bubble Beam!” The grunt threw another Poke Ball, and Crabrawler fired a high-pressure stream of bubbles at Braixen before it even hit the ground.

“Echoed Voice again!” Whismur screeched, louder this time, causing Crabrawler to stumble back.

“Dragon Tail, Jangmo-o!” Jangmo-o’s Dragon Tail may have been slow, but Braixen was slower due to being paralyzed. Braixen was weakened by the blow but jerkily shot a Psybeam at Crabrawler before collapsing. “Return, Braixen!” Ari recalled her starter, leaving Kuro to fight a one-on-two.

“What’s this?” the female grunt asked. “Out of Pokémon already?” she mocked.

“It’s not over yet! Echoed Voice, one more time!” Kuro called. Whismur screeched for a third time consecutively, taking out Crabrawler, leaving Kuro and the female grunt in a one-on-one. 

“Echoed Voice won’t work on Jangmo-o… Whismur, Supersonic!”

“Bide!” the grunt called. Jangmo-o began to focus, taking the Supersonic. 

“Screech, then Astonish!” Whismur let out a horrific noise, then leapt forward and struck Jangmo-o with ghosty energy, causing it to flinch, losing the effects of Bide. 

“Dragon Tail!”

“Astonish again!” And Jangmo-o was down for the count. 

“Minior!” the grunt called out. The meteor appeared, and Kuro thought for a second.

“Return, Whismur! Croconaw, go!” The rabbit vanished, Kuro’s starter taking its place.

“Confuse Ray, Minior!” The orb let out a pulse of light, confusing Croconaw.

“Water Gun!” Kuro called. Despite Croconaw’s confusion, Minior was still burdened by its rocky shell, leaving it open for attack. Minior took the supereffective hit and flew across the room, shedding its shell and revealing a lime-green core. 

“Minior, Swift!” The rock, no longer burdened by its heavy shell, fired several energy stars quickly at the crocodile.

“Bite, Croconaw!” The shaky Pokémon leapt at Minior, which was now able to dodge much more effectively. 

“Ancient Power!” Minior conjured up several rocks, firing them at Croconaw.

“Try another Water Gun!” This Water Gun moved so shakily it connected briefly with Minior, taking it out. Kuro released Whismur and moved closer. “Care to explain where the real Daycare Couple is?” 

“Th-they’re not here! We locked them up elsewhere!” 

Kuro narrowed his eyes. “Where?”

“N-not saying! Here, just take the key!” The pair threw a key at Kuro and left.

Ari looked at Kuro. “Hey, uh, you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay! What gave you that impression?” 

“Listen, Kuro-”

“Leave me alone!” Kuro ran outside, to the Pokémon Center next door. Ari sighed, following after him.

Ari walked into the Pokémon Center to see Kuro handing his Poke Balls to the nurse behind the counter. “Hey.” 

Kuro whirled around. “Leave me alone!”

“Listen,” Ari said. “I know that what they did was… reprehensible. But you’ve got to keep moving forwards.”

“But- They captured some of the only people who I left this city on good terms with!”

“What… what happened? You must’ve been only about 9 at the time…”

“I’d… rather not say. Just- just…”

“We’ll find them.” Ari put a hand on Kuro’s shoulder.

“Thanks, but-”

“No ifs, ands, or buts. Let’s go.”

Kuro received his Pokémon, and Ari healed Braixen. The two were off to the Slums after that.

Decibel was on the Opal Bridge. They wanted to challenge another Gym, and of the ones remaining within the city, his team was not prepared for Poison or Fairy and the Normal and Fire Leaders were notoriously hard to challenge, leaving the Bug and Grass Leaders. Decibel’s team, however, would most likely fare better against Grass, so they were trying to get through to the Obsidia Ward. However, for some unfathomable reason, they wouldn’t let them through! Crisis or not, they had a Gym Badge to earn! They were competent enough to make it through!

Regardless of this, the police officers steadfastly refused to let Decibel through but were letting others out. Decibel stood across from them on the bridge, attempting to think of a way through, when two people walked up, chatting. Alice… and Julia. Overcome with curiosity, Decibel walked closer to the pair, who were approaching the guards. They chatted with the officers, who… stepped aside to allow Alice access. Decibel rushed up, outraged by this. “How come you’re letting her through, and not me?” They yelled.

Alice whirled around, shocked.

“Becuz you haven’t done anything to show you are safe to go throughsies!” Julia said. 

“I beat you, doesn’t that count for anything?” Decibel was visibly shaking. “Oh, of course, it wouldn’t, you’re weak.”

Julia threateningly raised a Poke Ball, only for Alice to put her arm in front of the Gym Leader. “I-I’ll let you come with m-me…” Alice wanted to avoid a fight, no matter how jerkish Decibel was being.

“Perfect.” Decibel smirked.

“Be safe, Alice!” Julia called, as the two walked away. “Ditch Decibel if you get into trouble!”

The white-haired person scoffed at this, but they continued into Obsidia. Decibel received the lowdown on the mission (which they planned to ditch ASAP to go challenge Florinia), and the pair began making their way through the Slums.


End file.
